<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me - Drarry by The_Dementors_Kiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206465">Make Me - Drarry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dementors_Kiss/pseuds/The_Dementors_Kiss'>The_Dementors_Kiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, cuddles at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dementors_Kiss/pseuds/The_Dementors_Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco decide to tell their friends they are dating in a rather... creative way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Me - Drarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry and I are dating and decided we were going to tell our friends. Then we spent an hour deciding how. What we finally settled on was this:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------2 hours ago-------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I am walking down the hall with Pansy, Nott and Zabini. Harry and his friends Granger, Weasel, and Longbottom are coming from the other direction and Harry nods slightly. As we pass I purposely run into him, dropping my books. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch where you're going Potter!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>ran into </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> Malfoy.” He looks affronted. My boyfriend is a very good actor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s hardly </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault Scarhead.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't call me that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smirk. “What are you going to do about it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll hex you ‘till you can't see straight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. I’m so scared. Blaise, protect me.” I roll my eyes sarcastically. “You couldn't hex me that badly even with the help of your Weasel and the Mudblood.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I cringe inwardly at calling Hermione a mudblood. I actually like the witch, now that I have given her a chance. He moves closer, right in my face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Malfoy or you'll regret it,” he grits out through his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks really angry now. I hope I haven't gone too far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me.” I smirk confidently at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shoves me against the wall and kisses me aggressively, his hands gripping my hips. My hand goes to his hair and I kiss him back roughly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can hear our friends muttering in confusion. When Harry eventually pulls away they peer at us in confusion. Harry grins and turns us to face them, pulling me against his chest. I can feel it rise and fall against my back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I roll my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Way to ruin our fun ‘Mione,” Harry groans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he sighs and answers her question. “Two months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------Present-------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now we are in the Gryffyndor common room. Harry has his legs up on the couch and is leaning back against the armrest with his arms around my waist and my head tucked under his chin. I sigh.  It has been almost two hours and Ron is still making a fuss. Really. Show some control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I conjure a piece of paper and crumple it up, throwing it at Ron. It bounces off his forehead and he jumps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, will you? It’s been what? Two hours? Get over it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I think for a moment and then say something deliberately designed to rile him up more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or at least be quiet so I can snuggle with my boyfriend in peace.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighs. “Do you really have to antagonise him, Love?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron goes pale at the pet name and I smirk. I can feel Harry trying not to laugh beneath me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I try to stand up but Harry tugs me back down by my waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you think you're going, Love?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To bed. His antics have tired me out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kay then, wait for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets me up then follows me up to his dorm. I can hear Ron making odd choking sounds behind us. He’ll be fine. Hermione is still down there with him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are encouraged, they make my day and I reply to all of them! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>